Mi imaginacion
by Fresita lee
Summary: Imaginar no es malo pero a veces puede ser... Problematico!


**Mi imaginación**

Un día como cualquiera, ahí acostado en el pasto observando las nubes, en medio de un suspiro al aire, su mente fluyo y no precisamente no para uno de sus magnifico planes de batalla, bueno para su problemática cabeza tal vez si era una batalla, la razón contra los sentimientos.

La batalla que siempre salía ganando los sentimientos, porque no hallaba otra razón para amar aquella chica que era dueña de su imaginación, dueña de su mente, que en cualquier momento podía hacerle una jugarreta y encerrarlo en ese sueño.

- Hola, otra vez tú.

- El que me llama eres tú, no yo a ti.

- Esto es absurdo como puedo caer ante esto y no contra uno de lo más poderoso jutsos.

- No es tan problemático como lo piensas, a veces no podemos controlar todo, son solo mover las manos, por ejemplo yo soy como una de tus estrategias de batalla ¿Quien crees que gane?

- Mmm…

El joven Nara se voltea a mirarla, recorriéndola con la mirada de abajo hacia arriba, hasta llegar a su rostro, se queda fijamente mirando sus ojos profundamente oscuros color negro, oscuros como las sobras que él podía controlar, pero el problema es que en esta batalla no podría controlar aquella silueta que refleja a la rubia de aldea de arena.

- Te quedaras callado como siempre.

- Eres solo el producto de mi imaginación en cualquier momento abriré los ojos y no estarás aquí.

Y fue así, al shikamaru abrir sus ojos ya no estaba la dueña de sus pensamientos, suspira - fue otro absurdo juego de mi mente-. Al levantarse del pasto y estirar cada parte de su cuerpo, siente como cambia la dirección del viento, algo no muy normal en konoha, inmediatamente sus reflejos se colocaron en alerta, pues sabía que aquello no era normal, ya planificando una estrategia para contra atacar a su enemigo, clava su mirada al horizonte donde se forma una gran corriente de aire que se va acercando a él cada vez más.

- no puede ser, quien se aproxima a mi es…-

Shikamaru esta petrificado de ver a distancia quien se acercaba, no lo podía creer, era ella, estaba despierto, ya no era un producto de su imaginación era ella la que hizo cambiar la dirección del viento, la que creaba esa ráfaga con cada paso que marcaba con dirección hacia él, sus labios no se movían, su corazón se aceleraba, su respiración se acortaba.

- Shikamaru que haces por aquí.

Estaba congelado por su presencia pero como pudo saco palabras para responderle.

-Yo suelo venir aquí a pensar y tú, si que es extraño encontrarte por aquí

- ¿Yo? Solo quise caminar y practicar mis técnicas

- Entiendo por eso el cambio de la dirección del viento.

Ya estaba seguro que no era producto de su imaginación, pudo recuperar sus sentidos por completo.

- Veo que este no es un lugar tan problemático, podría ser nuestra primera salida en konoha y no precisamente para una batalla-, dijo la rubia perteneciente de aldea de la arena. Mostrando una pequeña sonrisa algo poco común en ella ya que se mostraba siempre de mal carácter, el cual era para él tan problemático pero a la vez una de las cosas que más lo atraía, bueno no tan como aquel pedazo de piel que se mostraba en la terminación de su vestido.

- Bueno aquí podemos sentarnos y ver las nubes- dice shikamaru manteniéndose en total calma si mostrar algún sentimiento aunque por su mente solo pasaba "esto es mas problemático de lo que imagine, como puedo sentarme a su lado o mostrar algún sentimiento hacia ella, sin saber si me puede lanzar a varios metros de distancia con solo mover su abanico", ella con clama va y si sienta a su lado, y al otro lado coloca su abanico, el aun en calma pero ansioso por dentro se mantiene a su lado, mientras ella comienza a jugar con el pasto.

- ¿Nara?... ¿alguna vez te has enamorado, o para ti es algo tan problemático como el resto de cosas que haces?.

- Mmm… no lo se, creo que son cosas que pasan-, notando su incomodidad, -¿que te parece si nos vamos a la aldea ya esta cayendo el atardecer?

- ¿Quien lo diría? tu estas enamorado y pensar que todo te parece tan problemático- aquel peli negro estaba colocándose mas incomodo de lo que suele demostrar.

- No sabes lo que dices si ni siquiera te he visto con otro hombre que no sea uno de tus hermanos

Efectivamente, lo que el chico había pensado anteriormente sucedió, la rubia agarro su arma y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo lanzo a varios metros de distancia, cae al pasto con múltiples golpes en distintas partes de su cuerpo, debido a la fuerte ráfaga de viento que produjo Temari, ella se va a acercando, cuando se encuentra a poca distancia de el, se levanta rápido haciendo presente su jutso de posesión de sombras, atrapando a la rubia en el y arrestándola hacia el, ella se resistía pera es muy tarde, ya se encontraba a escasos centímetros de el.

- ¿Acaso esta es la única manera de tener a alguna chica cerca de ti, Nara?, pronuncio mostrando resistencia ante aquel jutso.

- No necesito utilizar ningún jutso para tener a centímetros una chica de mí, solo lo necesito para atraerte a ti, ya que eres a la única que quiero. El peli negro se acerca mas hacia ella, haciendo que sus labios se unan en un beso apasionado, tan duradero como el crepúsculo en konoha. Aquellos besos eran tan dulce para el chico, poco a poco, fueron quitando sus resistencia, para dejarse llevar por cada uno de los deseos que florecían en aquel sencillo rose de labios, al terminar aquel apasionado beso, se detiene, Shikamaru la miraba fijamente a sus ojos negros, esos ojos que mostraban un brillo único, para él no era tan problemático aquel momento, para él es era su mejor movimiento en batalla, hasta que la razón se apodero de su cabeza…

- Shikamaru… Shikamaru.

El joven Nara se preguntaba de donde salía aquella voz, suelta a su amada y lo lejos ve a sus amigos y compañeros de batalla, al voltearse para ver a Temari ella ya no se encontraba, hasta que cayo en cuenta que todo fue otra jugarreta de su mente, solo que esta vez fue mas allá de lo que siempre imaginaba, y ya sabia quien ganaría en aquella batalla donde no sabía si era la razón o sus sentimientos, los que lo dominaban.


End file.
